It is often desirable for purposes of convenience to mount flat panel displays such as computer monitors and televisions from a wall. Two persistent challenges in developing mounts for this purpose, however, are: (1) in making the mount as unobtrusive as possible; and (2) in making the mount as adaptable as possible so as to accommodate many different makes and models of displays, while also minimizing the number of parts that must be supplied with the mount.
While thin mounts have been developed that can be effectively concealed behind the display, appearance of the mount is a significant issue where the capability to position the display is desired. Especially where the capability to move the display away from the wall to enable side-to-side positioning is provided, the mount becomes more visible to users. Prior attempts at such full-motion mounts often have exposed brackets and wires, detracting from the aesthetics of the mount and the overall installation.
In addition, many different sizes, makes, and models, of displays are now available. While displays generally have designated mounting points for attaching a mount to the back of the display, the spacing of these mounting points varies, typically making it necessary to provide additional parts with each mount to enable the mount to be adapted to the display, or for mount manufacturers to have several different models, each adapted to mount different displays.
What is still needed in the industry is a full motion wall mount for flat panel display devices that has an attractive aesthetic appearance enabling effective concealment of wires, and that is readily adaptable to many different makes and models of displays.